herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Cat
|origin = Tom and Jerry |occupation = House cat Jerry's best friend and arch-rival Various |skills = |hobby = Catching fish Chasing Jerry Listening to classic radio Relaxing Taking cat naps Eating Junk Food (The Tom and Jerry Show 2014) |goals = To catch and get the best of Jerry by proving his owner/master that he is a great house cat and mouse catcher, while making his owner proud. To befriends Jerry. To help Jerry and his friends. To avoid getting bullied and harassed by Spike. To win Toodles Galore's heart and defeat Butch. To live in peace and help others. |family = George (identical cousin) Tom Cat Jr. (son) Thomasina Cat (younger sister) Baby Booties (nephew) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = On & Off Feline Scapegoat }} Thomas Jasper "Tom" Cat is one of the two titular main protagonists (alongside Jerry) in the Tom and Jerry franchise. He is a blue/grey anthropomorphic cat who first appeared in the 1940 Oscar nominated short Puss Gets the Boot. Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short, however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onward, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas". His vocals were provided by the late Clarence Nash (1940–1941) and by the late William Hanna (1942–1958) in the Hanna-Barbera era. He is Jerry's arch-rival yet best friend. In the 1992 animated movie Tom and Jerry: The Movie, he is the main protagonist and is voiced by Richard Kind. Appearance Tom is a mute, Russian Grayish-Blue cat with green eyes and yellow in the whites of the eyes. Tom has a white torso and white hands and feet. The tip of his tail is also white. The rest of his body is gray. Background His full name "Tom Cat" is based on the phrase "tomcat" which refers to male felines. He is very rarely heard speaking with the exception of a few cartoons. Although occasionally, he would make yawning noises and "Ouch!" noises if he is hurt. As well as saying "Don't you believe it?" in a low, monotonous voice. Personality Tom is portrayed as a normal cat that continuously chases after Jerry, for whom he sets traps, many of which backfire and cause damage to himself rather than Jerry. Tom very rarely sets out to eat Jerry, but only to hurt or compete with him, going to great lengths in order to just taunt Jerry, rather than the stereotype of a predatory cat and mouse pairing. However, Tom is shown to get along with Jerry, let alone bonding secretly with each other in terms of their friendship in reality. Multiple times the story will start with him having nothing against Jerry, and is merely chasing him out of fear of receiving abuse at the hands of his owner if he doesn't do his job as a cat. Tom changed his personality remarkably over the years, especially after the first episodes. For example, in his debut, he was quadrupedal and had normal cat intelligence. However, over the years, he has become almost completely bipedal and has not just the typical high intelligence of a normal cat, but also paired with the high intelligence of a human, fusing together to the cat's end result of having very high intelligence. As a slapstick cartoon character, Tom has a superhuman level of elasticity. Tom is usually beaten at the end, although there are some stories where he outwits and beats Jerry. Movies Tom and Jerry: The Movie Tom is the main protagonist in the film Tom and Jerry: The Movie ''with Jerry as the deuteragonist. Tom and Jerry started out as enemies, but upon meeting new friends Puggsy and Frankie a dog and flea respectively, the two try and start a form of friendship, but it's a rocky start. Tom imprisons Jerry in a flower pot to get food and is confronted by a gang of alley cats, upon fleeing he and Jerry, still not the best of friends yet, meet a little orphan girl named Robyn Starling who ran away. They accompany her back to her home, escorted by an officer and quickly after getting into a scuffle with the dog Ferdinand over food and finding out about Auntie Figg's evil plans, they are sent to a pound. They escape along with the other animals and reunite with Robyn, all of whom eventually end up at a carnival on an island. After the carnival owner, Captain Kiddie, sees the reward for Robyn, he attempts to hold her hostage, but they escape to Robyn's hideout where her father would be. Her father finds and rescues them as the house begins to burn. At the end of the movie they revert back to chasing and antagonizing each other heavily. In a series of direct to video or DVD releases following the original movie, Tom often served as a protagonist along with Jerry, though there were antagonistic tendencies between the two throughout most every one of the movies. Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Tom and Jerry start the film chasing each other in the home of a young wizard named Chip. Tom is assigned to guard the magic ring in his master's absence and he is warned that if anything happens to the ring, the cat will face eviction from the house. ''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars ''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' ''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' Tom and Jerry are allies on the case to help solve the crime in London when a beautiful singer named Miss Red is framed for the thefts of the diamonds, and prove her innocence while finding the real culprit. ''Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz'' Tom and Jerry live on the farm in Kansas with Dorothy Gale, her dog Toto, her Aunty Em and her Uncle Henry. Tom attempts to eat a baby chick, but he is stopped by Jerry each time. After the duo, Dorothy, and Toto are magically transported to Oz, the two help Dorothy face her fears and defeat the Wicked Witch of the West to get back home. ''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse'' The story begins with Tom Cat as a spy for Prince John and a Squire for Maid Marian. He is hired by the Sheriff of Nottingham to capture Jerry to fish out the spy in the castle. Later in the film, after Robin Hood's arrest, Tom realizes in horror that the Sheriff of Nottingham plans to have Maid Marian executed when she refuses to marry him, he immediately discards Prince John's symbol from his shirt and turns to Jerry Mouse for help. When the cat and mouse duo set out to free Robin Hood and his Merry Men from the dungeon but in order to do so, they must obtain the key from the Wolf guards. Their task goes rather awry when the mace lands on Tom's tail, causing him to Yelp in pain and accidentally swallow the key, so Jerry travels all the way down into Tom's stomach and takes a path to the tail in order to retrieve the key. ''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' Tom and Jerry live in Storybook Town, a theme park owned by a boy named Jack and his mother who are at the risk of losing their theme park. ''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' The story begins with Tom as a kitten and Jerry as a newborn baby mouse who are raised by a girl named Athena. The cat and mouse recover a dragon egg stolen by a Siamese cat trio Tin, Pan and Alley; not knowing what to do, they decide to take it home and raise it as their own. ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' He and Jerry team up with Johnny Quest and his pal Hadji on a mission to rescue his dad Dr. Quest from Dr. Zin, who threatens to take over the world. ''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz'' In the sequel to Tom and Jerry and The Wizard of Oz, Tom, Jerry, Dorothy, and Toto are brought back to Oz by the Scarecrow, Tin-Man, and the Cowardly Lion to help them defeat the villainous Nome King. Videogames ''Tom & Jerry: The Movie (video game) ''Coming soon! ''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics'' Coming soon! ''Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape'' Coming soon! Relationships Jerry Jerry is Tom's best friend and archenemy, and are pretty much a mix of friends, bitter rivals, friendly rivals, and frenemies. He is shown competing against Jerry frequently, but Jerry usually ends up getting the best of him, due to Jerry being cunning to foil Tom's attempts to outwit him despite Tom's high intelligence, but Tom occasionally triumphs and Jerry is the loser. Despite their love/hate relationship and them frequently antagonizing each other despite being the titular protagonists, they have shown to put down their differences and team up on certain occasions, such as defeating the series' real villains who antagonize both of them. Not to mention that they also share a secret bond of friendship and can't enjoy their lives without one another. Spike Spike is Tom's neighbor dog who bullies him, as shown when he accidentally causes a feud with him or even when miding his own business, Spike will sadistically threaten and harass Tom, and even enslave him on several occasions. However, they are shown to be friends sometimes, when they protect each other from harm. Butch Butch is Tom's friend and rival. He is either teaming up with Tom to catch Jerry, or competing against each other for their love interest Toodles Galore. Toodles Toodles is Tom's girlfriend. She is shown to date Tom in several cartoons, however she is shown to be annoyed by Tom at times, such as when he eats her hot dog and drinks her soda at the beach, hits Tom with her purse whenever he gets attacked by the piranah, and attempts to impress her with something which ends up backfiring. Tuffy Tuffy is another one of Tom's enemies. Tom tries to catch him, but often fails repeatedly, due to Jerry saving him, or Tuffy outsmarting him in any way. Quacker Quacker is another one of Tom's enemies. Tom tries to catch him but often fails, due to Jerry saving him, or Quacker outsmarting Tom. Tyke Tyke is another one of Tom's enemies. He is Spike's son, and Spike will often harm Tom if he ever does anything that bothers his son. Heroic Acts/Good Deeds *Teams up with Jerry to take on very naughty and devilish triplet kittens; Fluff, Muff and Puff. *Rescues Dorothy's dog, Toto from the clutches of Miss Gulch, with Jerry's help. *Protects the family baby from dangerous situations while Jeannie, the baby's negligent and irresponsible babysitter, was too busy talking on the phone with her friends to bother keeping an eye on the baby. *Rescues Miss Red from Professor Moriarty. *Joins Johnny Quest on a mission to rescue his father from Dr. Zin. *Protects baby dragon Puffy (who mistakes him for his mother) from Drizelda's evil henchcats Tin, Pan and Alley and manages to return him to his real mother. *Helps Dorothy Gale and her friends defeat the Wicked Witch of the West and find the Wizard of Oz. *Helps Jack save Storybook Town from a greedy billionaire named Mr. Bigley. *Saves Jerry Mouse on certain occasions. *Helps save a girl named Robyn Starling from her wicked Aunt Figg. *Saves Quacker from suicide in "That's My Mommy." *Many appearances consist of him bravely doing something or his job as a house cat to protect his or his owner's/master's property, including following his owner's/master's orders, from Jerry taking advantage. *Attempts to keep and protect Jerry to himself from a hungry alley cat attempting to eat him. *Stands up for himself on many occasions. *Oftenly has remorse for his mistakes while attempting to make it up for himself when going too far on certain occasions. *Helps his cousin George overcome his fear of mice. *Accepts Jerry's help on getting his job back as a house cat from his successor(s) taking advantage of him. Audio Samples Trivia *Despite being one of the titular two main protagonists, he can sometimes be an antagonist. *He sometimes has a happy ending in some episodes but when Spike has a happy ending, Jerry will have a happy ending as well. *In the debut cartoon, Puss Gets the Boot, he was called Jasper instead of Tom. *Richard Kind provides the voice for Tom in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *It is revealed that he has a younger sister (and a nephew) in one Tom and Jerry Tales episode, Babysitting Blues. *In the Chuck Jones shorts, it is shown that Tom has a baritone voice and sings Italian Opera, including "The Cat Above and the Mouse Below," and "Cat and Dupli-Cat," *Judging from how Jerry easily outsmart him and destruction that both he and Jerry caused over the course of their appearance, Tom's main weakness while competing with Jerry was his tendency for being reckless. This was shown where every time he chases Jerry, he often hit/step on objects around him and damaged them by process albeit in accident, and also often, if not always, accidentally insults Spike, which made the bulldog often beat him into pulp for this and as well as accidentally "messing" with his son Tyke. *He is similar to Oggy from "Oggy and the Cockroaches", and Scratchy from "The Itchy and Scratchy Show": **Both Tom and Oggy are house cats and have blue appearances. **All three of them have a smaller size rival (Tom has Jerry, Oggy has the Cockroaches, and Scratchy has Itchy), while having a love-hate relationship with them. They all attempt to get the best of the cats and abuse them. **All three of them fall in love, however, Oggy has successfully married Olivia, and Scratchy is married ever since with a wife and son. **Both Tom and Oggy have neighbor dogs that usually bully them (Tom has Spike, and Oggy has Bob). **Both Tom and Oggy have relatives that are identical to each other, as well as cousins: Oggy has Monica as his twin sister and has Jack as his cousin, while Tom has George as his cousin, let alone his identical cousin. **All three of them appear in movies, and all have historical counterparts. **All three of them wish to live their lives in peace, while helping others (including their friends). **All three of them are punching bags who are always physically punished through comedic slapstick. **Both Tom and Scratchy are usually silent, but speak on rare occasions. **Pretty much like Tom and Jerry who share a secret bond and can't live without each other no matter how much they fight, Oggy will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks whenever he finds himself alone in his house within a boring scenario, as he simply couldn't be able to enjoy his life without them. (as seen in episodes like "Priceless Roaches","So Lonely", and "Alone At Last"). Itchy and Scratchy, while purely enemies in their series however, are ironically friends outside the series. Navigation Pl: Tom (Tom i Jerry) Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:Mute Category:Rivals Category:Incompetent Category:Titular Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Oz Heroes Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Adventurers Category:Mischievous Category:Inventors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Famous Category:Weaklings Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Vengeful Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:MAD Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:False Antagonist Category:Suicidal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Dreaded Category:Chaste Category:Unwanted Category:Bond Protector Category:Revived Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:Grey Zone Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:Berserkers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Internet Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Control Freaks Category:Envious Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Honest Category:Strategists Category:Rescuers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Outright Category:Guardians Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pacifists Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Sympathetic Category:Determinators Category:Tragic